rusefandomcom-20200223-history
Soviet Union
The''' U.S.S.R.' (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) is one of the playable factions in R.U.S.E. Description The U.S.S.R. (also known as the Soviet Union, its military known as either the Red or the Soviet Army/Navy/Air Force) has the best infantry and an excellent medium tank, the T-34 advanced medium tank. They are fast and cheap, but take a long time to construct. Similarily, the IS-2 advanced heavy tank is fairly easy to produce while utilizing level 5 armor and a effective gun. When the war machine is running it's unstoppable, but there is one weakness, and that is Anti-Air. The U.S.S.R. also have some of the best artillery in the game, featuring the famous (or infamous, depending on whose side you are on) Katyusha rocket launcher, or the "Stalin's Organ". Do not be afraid to invest in multiple Russian aircraft, the U.S.S.R.'s air force may seem weak at first, but bombing an enemy with PE-8s and quick reconnaisance capabilities altogether will prove the Russian fighter's influence is more than the sum of its firepower. Buildings & Units HQ * Artillery Position * Heavy Artillery Position Barracks *BA-11 - Armored Recon with a T-26's firepower (which isn't much) *Strelki - Light Infantry, an underarmed and undertrained cannon fodder force **Gvardiya -Heavy Infantry,' the best in the whole game', these troopers have seen more war than anyone should, and are not to be trifled with Artillery & Anti-air Base *AA 37mm - Anti-aircraft Gun, a rather ineffective one *ZSU-37 - Armored Anti-aircraft Gun, still far from excellent *Pushka 152mm - Medium Artillery, an early-game weapon that does not require research, but as effetive as the other nation's Advanced pieces *ISU-122 - Assault Gun, a quite effective one Armor Base *T-26 - Light Tank. Do not use against other tanks- it's squishy. *T-34 - Advanced Medium Tank,' the best of all times''' *KV1 - Heavy Tank, an early-game meatshield **IS-2 - Advanced Heavy Tank, cheaper than the KV, almost as effective as a King Tiger Anti-tank Base *AT 45mm - Anti-tank Gun, outdated, but cheap **AT 76mm - Advanced Anti-tank, and an effecitve one *SU-85 - Tank Destroyer with a casemate-style gun and decent armor **SU-100 - Advanced Tank Destroyer, bigger gun, same design Airfield *Nieman - Air Recon, slow with a token armament *Desantniki - Elite Infantry *Ishak - Fighter, a very'poor one **Yak-3 - Advanced Fighter, more similar to others' standart Fighters *Sturmovik - Advanced Fighter-bomber, arguably the best of them *PE-8 - Heavy Bomber, suitable for early-game rush Prototype Base *Gaubitsa 203mm - Heavy Artillery, inaccurate but hyperlethal *Katyusha - the legendary Rocket Launcher Vehicle, very powerful and extremely fragile *IS-3 - Super-Heavy Tank, effective but prohibitively expensive History Russia's army performed very poorly in Finland in 1939-1940, this was due to morale drop during "The Great Purges". The appointing of politically correct career managers instead of experienced officers, and in the initial German invasion, also added to the struggles of the Red Army. This was due to the fact that Stalin did not expect Hitler to betray the Molotov-Ribbentrop pact (at least that early), and as such did not even believe the Germans would attack, even to the point of telling his soldiers to "Not return fire" to avoid provocations. On July 3rd Stalin adressed the nation, calling the conflict the Great Patriotic War, referencing the Patriotic War of 1812, which saw the first true defeat of Napaleon. Some Russians nowadays consider World War Two a secondary theater compared to the Eastern Front, and might date WWII as 22.06.1941-9.05.1945. Indeed, 27.000.000 casualties, 1700 razed cities and 70% of Wermacht's fighting troops neutralized through blood, sweat and bloody sweat are not to be forgotten. Russian military were mainly conscripted (starting as late as 1940, and that year multiplying its personell ''tenfold) and put into service with relatively little training in the outbreak of the war, meaning that many of them lacked proper combat training and experience. However, mass numbers often won battles as the Germans would be given too many targets to effectively shoot at, overwhelming them. Early Russian armor was superior in terms of firepower and armor to early war period German conterparts. These included the heavily armored KV tank and versatile T-34. The T-34 is considered to be the 'best '''medium tank of all time. Initially the Soviets were on their knees, however once reinforcements arrived from experienced and battle-tested (against Japaneese incursions) Siberian divisions, they were able to stop the German advance at Moscow. The Russians failed to gain ground in the Summer Campaign of 1942, resulting in a bloodbath. The Winter Campaign of 1942-43 began as an offensive toward Caucases' oil reserves, but evolved into the Battle of Stalingrad, probably one of the fierciest ever. The first battle for the Wermacht to soundly lose. Operation: Citadel in Summer 1943 became an even more colossal failure. The Soviet Operation Bagration in the Summer 1944 was simultaneous with the D-Day, and far more large-scale. After that, and until May 9th, 1945 the soviets kept pushing the Germans back to Berlin. On August 9th the battle-hardened units that had been relocated from Germany wiped out the Japaneese forces in Manchuria. After that the USSR, without winding down, entered the Cold War. Lend-Lease aid from the U.S., pre-war construction of redundant factories behind the Urals and, above all, sheer determination and total mobilization of eachand every citizen possible only in a totalitarian state, allowed the Soviet Union to create a powerful war machine, outrunning Germany in terms of production as early as 1942, and push the Germans all the way back to Berlin. In the end, sheer determination, superior production, and relenless attacks allowed the Soviet Union to fight off the German invasion. The myth of "General Winter" is often propogated, however it is interesting to note that gas lines in Soviet tanks froze up at the same temperature as gas lines in German tanks. However, Russian tanks had improvements to counter this effect since they lived in it. In addition, German oils in Wermacht rifles would also freeze. The Russians used animal fat based oils to ensure that this would not happen to their rifles as well, if they were trained well enough to oil them at all. Also, a typical Soviet soldier's body would go into hypothermia at the same temperature as a typical German soldier; however, Soviet soldiers had superior winter equipment because the Germans ''did not bring any, anticipating a quick victory. The Soviets sometimes went as far as skiing into battle - why not? '''Tactics Russia has relatively strong artillery, infantry, and tanks, as well as one of the best (and underated) fighter-bombers in the game. Their primary weakness is air as their static AA unit. While cheap, it must be deployed in extremely large numbers to be effective. Their mobile AA is a much more effective unit, though not as good as its comparative American counterparts. Likewise their advanced fighter, the Yak, is quite weak, and their aerial recon is slow and vulnerable. Due to the strength of Soviet bombers, an early bomber rush is possible; however this is easily averted by a smart opponent through use of camouflage & spy ruses, as well as early attention to anti-air/fighters. The Soviet style of play therefore is one primarily of ground with aerial support. In a larger map, Soviets will do well to be paired with a strong counter-air team such as Britain, Germany, or the US to provide AA or fighter support. With proper command of the Soviet Artillery Branch, ominously named by Stalin himself "the god of war", the skilled player can decimate opponents, while using terrain and treelines to their advantage with concealed ground recon and anti-tank forces to provide cover. 152-mm cannons can be rapidly deployed without research,while being equivalent to other nations' Advanced artillery. Only a determined combined-arms response, overwhelming force, or massive aerial attack can destroy a well-balanced Soviet force. Aerial attack is risky, as the wise Soviet player will deploy extensive defenses in depth on larger maps, whereas on smaller maps cheap and available medium artillery will easily have range on the opposing forces. Category:U.S.S.R. false